It is known that the flow rate of a radial piston machine, i.e., of a radial piston motor or a radial piston pump, depends directly on the displacement, which can be changed by adjusting the eccentricity. The present displacement would be suitable as a reference input for controlling the flow rate, but neither the displacement nor the presently set eccentricity can be measured.
A method for controlling a hydrostatic drive is known from DE 10 2007 003 800 B3, wherein the present displacement of a hydraulic motor is derived from the present electrical adjusting current by means of an adjusting current characteristic curve.
A device for determining the displacement of an adjustable radial piston motor having cylinders supported in a pivoting manner is known from DE 10 2004 048 174 A1 of the applicant. A rotary encoder that measures the pivoting angle of the cylinders, which is proportional to the present displacement, is provided in order to determine the displacement.
A non-contact rotary sensor for an adjustable radial piston motor is known from DE 10 2006 043 291 A1 of the applicant. The rotary sensor is intended to detect the present rotation angle or pivoting angle of a cylinder of the radial piston motor, wherein the rotation angle is proportional to the presently set displacement of the radial piston motor.